Moving Out
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Bill Weasley, under stress of war, working in Gringotts, and his six-week long marriage to former Beauxbatons TriWizard Champion Fleur Delacour being strained because they are living in the house that his parents own. What happens when he announces that the couple are moving out.


Title **Moving Out -** Rating **T**

Summary **Bill Weasley, under stress of war, working in Gringotts, and his** **six-week long marriage to former Beauxbatons TriWizard Champion Fleur Delacour being strained because they are living in the house that his parents own. What happens when he announces that the couple are moving out.**

Pairings **Bill/Fleur,** **Arthur/Molly**

Warnings **Contains potential for a headache from the Human Howler!**

- **Moving Out** -

 _ **The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**_

 _ **16**_ _ **th**_ _ **September 1997**_

Bill Weasley was feeling stressed, the war going on causing a strain in his marriage, a marriage which was only six weeks old. He especially felt bad as he and Fleur, his wife, had been forced by his mother, who he hated as she seemed to love micromanaging his life, along with the lives of his brothers.

He had just come back from a meeting with his boss at Gringotts Bank, the goblin Kicktail, the Head of Accounts for one of the Ancient and Most Noble families within the bank. Bill had spent the previous few hours discussing his predicament with regards to the problems with his work and living situations. It proved to Bill to be a very profitable conversation, especially as following the discussion, Bill had been given two weeks of leave, which was worthwhile for him, especially as he had been working for Gringotts as an exemplary employee since he had left Hogwarts, several years previously.

Thanks to the word that his goblin boss had put in for him, Bill had also managed to acquire a loan with a special rate of interest, the kind of interest that Gringotts gave its employees for the use of important purchases, such as a home.

Heading into the kitchen, he saw his mother, along with his wife, arguing with each other. Casting a silencing spell at his mother, Bill placed the paperwork that he had been given for the house purchase of a little cottage in Tinworth that he had arranged with an estate agent, to which his wife jumped up and kissed him.

His Mother, however, showed her displeasure, merely by facial impressions, at her eldest son moving out again, the first time being his move to Egypt, and the tombs that he had raided for his employers at Gringotts.

It was after a while that Bill eventually decided, after watching his mother nonverbally showing her displeasure towards him, that he needed to face the music and removed the silencing spell.

"WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY!" Molly Weasley shouted, annoyed at being silenced by her own son. "HOW DARE YOU CAST A SPELL ON ME, YOUR OWN MOTHER. WHEN YOUR FATHER GETS BACK HOME, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL BE PUNISHED."

"SHUT UP MOTHER! IT'S BECAUSE OF THE SHOUTING THAT YOU DO THAT I CAST THE SPELL." bill replied, is temper that inherited from his mother showing. "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU AND THIS BLOODY WAR THAT MY MARRIAGE IS HAVING PROBLEMS, AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF IT.

Taking his wife's hand, Bill continued on his rant to his mother "THAT IS WHY I HAVE BEEN TO SEE A MUGGLEBORN WHO WAS IN MY YEAR AT HOGWARTS WHO IS AN ESTATE AGENT ON DIAGON ALLEY, AND FOLLOWING THAT MEETING, IT HAS BEEN DECIDED THAT MY WIFE AND I ARE MOVING OUT. THANK MERLIN THAT EITHER FATHER OR CHARLIE IS NOT HERE AS THEY HOLD THE POWER WITHIN THIS FAMILY AND I KNOW CHARLIE IS STILL ANNOYED WITH YOU OVER HOW YOU HAD A GO AT HIM BECAUSE OF THE DRAGON HARRY HAD TO FACE."

Bill and his wife eventually left the kitchen, leaving his mother to stew in her own juices over the argument. At least he knew his dad would be able to cast the Fidelius Charm on the property, and wouldn't be against him moving out.

- **Moving Out** -

 _It is never stated in canon, as far as I am aware, when Bill and Fleur move to Shell Cottage so I assume that it was in between the marriage and when Ron leaves Harry and Hermione. It is also never stated that Arthur or Bill could cast the Fidelius Charm so I have made out for it to be done by Arthur._

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot - **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **105 -** **Publish Date** **06/01/2017**


End file.
